1. Field of Embodiments
The disclosed embodiments relate generally to a motor vehicle for collecting paper and having a battery to at least assist in propulsion.
2. Description of Related Art
Trucks often are used to collect large amounts of paper, such as confidential documents, from commercial or residential buildings, shred the collected paper, and transport the shredded paper to a site where the paper is unloaded for recycling, destruction, or other purposes. Such trucks may use on-board auxiliary equipment to load, shred, and unload the paper. Often, the auxiliary equipment is driven by actuators, which in turn are powered by a hydraulic pump connected by a power take-off to an internal combustion engine that provides motive power for the truck. Consequently, the actuators are only capable of driving the auxiliary equipment when the truck engine is running, typically at a speed higher than idle.
Disadvantages can result from the need to keep the internal combustion engine running to load, shred, and unload the paper. For example, the operator(s) performing the loading, shredding, and unloading, as well as anyone else standing near the truck, likely will inhale exhaust fumes, which is unhealthy. The toxic emissions also may be prohibited by jurisdictions having low emission zones. The need to run the engine increases fuel consumption and increases the output of exhaust gases to the atmosphere. Running of the truck engine may be prohibited while the truck is within a building, thus requiring the truck to be positioned outside the building during the loading process. Consequently, the paper must be brought outside the building for loading, which can increase the time needed to load paper into the truck. In addition, the sound generated by the running engine may be objectionable or even prohibited in certain locations. Running the shredding system off the truck engine also adds to wear and tear on the engine (typically shredding time is approximately 25% of the operating time of the vehicle).
Additionally, delays can occur due to the need to run the engine for operation of the shredder. Typically an operator plans a route, drives to a first site and upon arrival configures the truck for shredding. If in a cold environment, the power take-off is engaged and the shredding system is started to warm-up the equipment to an operating temperature. Start of the shredding process is delayed until warm-up is complete. After shredding is completed at the site, the truck is closed and locked, and the operator proceeds to the next site. Subsequent material collection and shredder operation are similar throughout the route. If cool down occurs between sites, it is necessary to repeat warm-up, with the associated delays.
A need exists for improved technology, including technology that may address one or more of the above-described disadvantages of conventional trucks.